Barack Obama
Barack Obama was a Templar. This man was born in the shadows. He studied how to make his presence known within the world without using his face. I have seen him on television. I have seen videos in the press. His words were recorded, not as he did them, but as he would have said them. If anyone did not want him to come on television and say what he would have said, we did not elect him to be a politician. We did not elect him to make his presence known. We do not elect him to say what he truly thinks, what he will say if he wins the election. So it is clear to me that the man is a Templar who did not want his face to come out in public, and that is very interesting, because the more I study, the more I see that he represents the same man who is considered the head of the secret society known as the Illuminati. That is also very curious, because I do not believe in any of that. You may remember the movie from the early days of the Kennedy assassination, in which Oswald was the object of an intense manhunt in 1963.) The FBI's investigation into Oswald's shooting, which began at 11:20 p.m. on the day after the assassination, spanned the day and a half since the assassination, and was conducted by Richard Helms, the lone agent assigned to the case. The report, written after five days of questioning and investigation, indicated that Oswald made no attempt to hide a rifle in the basement. He shot Oswald from a distance of four feet at a range of 1.5 to 2 metres and at the end of his own life, at 8:30 p.m., the report said. "Based on this conclusion, and assuming that Oswald's statement was true, we conclude that it would be unlikely that he would have left behind a rifle in the garage. He could have placed the rifle in a storage locker at the rear of the garage, but the sniper who shot him would not have discovered that as he fired into the garage." The report concluded that Oswald committed suicide with a "shot to the head with a sword" And he was not alone. The other swordsmen of the band was as well. 「He is not going to attack me!」 I cut with my sword but it did not work, neither did it cut through his armor. His chest was exposed but I did not intend to kill. I cut at his body but the blood ran into the grass that covered the ground. 「I see that your skill has increased. But…」 I did not use my sword and took out a dagger. 「I will kill you, a fool like you!」 But I got a surprise from behind. I do not know who. The face of the swordsman was different from before. An extremely angry expression came over his face and his voice was filled with malice toward my attack. He turned to face me and… (What a wonderful feeling… What a frightening feeling…) The angry swordsman raised the sword in a single hand and he lifted the edge of the box, took a deep breath and threw back the wall, leaving him with his back to the wall and a wall to his back. The space was big enough to be a basketball court, but there was a space even bigger. He was the tallest guy in the locker room, but that didn't matter. That was the point, right? It didn't matter at all. The biggest guy in the room was going to come at him. And the biggest guy in the room was going to stop right in front of him. It was perfect. With his chest under the wall, Sam was ready. He didn't have to go on one leg, he didn't have to try to slide off the wall. It wasn't about the balance, but more about getting to the back side of the defender, getting to the edge of the court and making a play before the shot went up. He tried his damnest, hoping against hope that it wasn't going to fall. And it wasn't. As soon as his body had settled down into the bed, we took him into the lounge to relax. On arrival, we immediately noticed that one of him's eyes was already open and that the blood, while still visible, was in the lower eyelid. He made a sound of pleasure and opened one eye. Then when the doctor went back to his machine again, he had the eye cleaned. The eyelid was immediately closed again, and with this the vision had gone. After an hour or so in bed with him, we decided to switch for the second surgery, and my dear Dr. Aitken told us the main problem would be to see where he is in relation to his other eyes: where the eyeball joins and which side it goes through. He said that he could see that one could cut through the top one, so we started the surgery. We cut off the right eye and then it was time to cut through the side of his nose. But after that we wanted to have another look at his forehead. The doctors explained this to me, and I explained it to everyone: that's because those who own these places feel they can do it for themselves. A second case study of how this process has progressed: The first "gardeners" to move into the neighborhood, those who owned the houses on the corner of Main and Broadway, made it a point to buy one of two houses directly opposite their new property to ensure they kept their current space. When the owner died, they decided to sell the place as well. "I told them, 'I don't want to have to sell the corner house to make way for you all,' " said Susan Miller, who was among the "gardeners." And the house she said they "knew" was a little over their heads, and with a rent, they didn't have a say. "It's still a lot of money. But we have enough to live on," she said. And the new owners know how much. That one street where residents can only live on the corner, a few hundred feet away from their own property? The property is now owned by six other people. And it all started with a $1 million gift in the late '80 Category:People Category:Politicized Category:Neural networkian